


Transition

by aldiara



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: Firstly, there are the clothes.





	Transition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drabble Day 2018](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/).

It’s not about the clothes, obviously. But clothes _are_ one of the necessary trappings of most humanoid existences (other species handle that more sensibly). For her, the clothes have always been a non-essential but fun ritual of transition, a less painful extension of the golden, shimmery ache of regeneration.

These were not bad, considering the history (scarves, that terrible patchwork coat). The boots were fun; she’ll miss that conceited maroon lining on the jacket. But they’ll need to go, like the rest of that – of him. She smiles, a little sadly, slipping out of the jacket. Time for something new.


End file.
